If i had the Infinity stones
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: This is i list of what i would do if i had all 6 of the infinty stones My infinity gauntlet is based off nova's infinity gauntlet. I won't be using my real name just Scorn.
1. Reality

My name is Scorn i am a 21 year old African American human living in Phoenix Arizona. I am skinny like a twig and i keep to myself i don't have sibilings which i am thankful for because i don't like to share my possessions.

I like Marvel comics my favorite heroes are Spiderman,Captain America,Doctor Strange,Ghost Rider(Johnny Blaze) and Moon Knight.

After seeing Avengers Infinity War i got to thinking "What if i had the Infinity stones, what if i had the ability to warp reality or time travel or look into people's souls" that would be awesome. So i created a list that will be divided into six chapters for each stone telling what i would do with each infinity stone.

Chapter 1:Reality

I walked through my house and reached my room and went to my closet and pulled out a box and opened it and in it was a metal gauntlet that was silver black and gold i smiled looking at it it was an infinty gauntlet i made don't ask how i rather not get into it.

Next to it was another box i open it and it has all six infinity stones i put the gauntlet on my left hand now i only made one slot which was right on top of my wrist so i grabbed one of the infinty stone which waa the reality stone and placed it on there red energy flowed through me without further intro lets start

 **1:Make the Roadrunner real**

I'm watching the Roadrunner cartoon and with the wave on my hand the reality stone glowed and the Roadrunner appeared in my living room "Meep meep!"he said and i chuckled.

 **2:Give myself the ability to fly**

I walked outside and it was sunny and the sky was blue and the weather was warm and welcoming i clenched my fist making the reality stone glow and i jumped to the air flying.

 **3:Give myself a cool armor**

I stood in front of a mirror and clenched my fist the reality stone glowed and a sleek gold,silver and black armor formed around me covering every inch of my body and the Infinity gauntlet becomes part of it it also has the Infinity symbol on the chest(it looks similar to the Interceptor javelin from Anthem) i nodded "nice."

 **4:Make myself filthy stinken rich**

With the wave of my hand trillons apon trillions of dollars filled my house and spilled out of the windows and on the lawn.

 **5:Create a giant Oreo cookie**

A 300 foot tall oreo cookie stands in my backyard as my neighbour looks in awe "how the heck are you gonna eat that scorn?!" I simply said "I don't know."

 **6:Make myself a pet Dragon**

"I'll name you Fireheart."i said scratching fireheart on the neck making him wag his tail.

 **7:Make me a Mansion**

I stood outside aand clinched my first and my house transformed into a 4 story mansion.

 **8:Be able to pull weapons from my pockets**

I'm walking down the street and a mugger comes up to me with a gun "You're wallet...now."he says i grinned "ok." Then i pull out a Assault rifle from my front pocket "here it is."

 **9:Mess up math**

I'm in algebra and teacher asks me a question "Scorn what is the square root of 3?" "French toast sticks." "Correct!"

 **10:Make it rain skittles**

I waved my hand and thunder roared and then skettles fell from the sky.

Next Space stone


	2. Space

(I insert the space stone in my infinity gauntlet and blue color energy flowed through me)

 **1:see if we are living in the multiverse**

I clenched my fist causing the stone to glow and instantly I'm in a dark space with infinite other universes surrounding me.

 **(** **Play Top of the World by Mandy Moore)**

 **2:teleport to multiple places**

 **1:Grand Canyon**

I clenched my fist and i instantly appear in the grand canyon i look all around me and smile.

 **2:Los Angeles**

I teleport directly to los Angeles and take a selfie at the hollywood sign.

 **3:London**

I teleport directly to big ben it was night time.

 **4:Hawaii**

I teleport right on a beach and sit down on the sand watching the sunset.

 **(End song)**

 **(Play Stand by me by the Bootstraps)**

 **3:Travel to**

 **the Salar de Uyuni**

I teleport to the salar de uynui and it is beautiful as they say i look around me it looks like I'm standing on the sky itself at night i stare at the sky.

 **(End song)**

 **4:Teleport to the moon**

I put on my armor and i teleport to the moon i looked over and saw an American Flag and some footprints.

 **5:Teleport to the the negative zone and slap** **Annihilus** **upside the head**

I teleport to the negative zone and hid as there was ugly looking bugs every where i spotted Annihilus sitting on his throne (his appearance is based on the Annihilus fan art by Raf Grassett and Bosslogic) his menacing scowl never leaving his face his giant wings remaining still i clenched my fist and instantly i teleport in front of him and i slap him repeatedly on his head he took a swipe at me but i dodged and teleported away.

 **6:create my own personal dimension**

I teleport to nothingness and with a wave of my hand everything starts to change grass started to form and so did clouds after a full minute a large field of grass was born blue skies welcomed me and the sun hung over head.

Cool brees washed over me as i started to walk exploring my newly created dimension.

 **Next Power Stone**


	3. Power

After a few months of tinkering i stand before my new finished Infinity Gauntlet inspired by the Nano gauntlet from Endgame it was a black and Silver color.

It can also form a new armor around me it appearance is based on Ultraman exceed x and the helmet is based on Red hood's Ma Gunn's reformer helmet from Injustice 2 with an infinity symbol on it's chest. It can also transform into a watch which looks similar to the alien force omnitrix

(I insert the power stone in the New Gauntlet as Purple energy flowed through me.)

 **(1:Destroy North Korea from space**

I take to the skies and fly to space my target system find and marking North Korea my right arm turned into a blaster and i fire on North Korea resulting in a large purple explosion.

 **(2:toss Thanos into a dumpster**

I went to a fight at the avengers compound and saw thanos knocking away captain marvel and i walk up to him and punched him in the grapes and lifted him over my head and tossed him to a nearby dumpster.

 **(3:Get revenge on my most hated Childhood bully**

I went back to my old home and noticed one of my old bullies who picked on me in elementary school "Hey!"i called out he turned around looking at me confused and with a blast of purple energy i disintegrated him on the spot.

 **Next Time Stone**


	4. Time Stone

(I insert the time stone into my gauntlet as green energy surged through my body.)

 **Play Everyday Is Exactly The Same by Nine Inch Nails**

 **(1:Go back in time to see the dinosaurs.**

I travel back in time to the Jurassic period only to be immediately chased by a t rex.

 **(2:Relive the best days of my childhood on infinite loop.**

I use the power of the time stone on infinite loop to experience the best moments in my childhood life such as seeing spider man 2 and 3 in theaters,Watching spongbob for the first time, Watching power rangers,Doug,Rocket Power,Rugrats,Digimon,Pokimon and all the tv shows and movies i grew up with in the 2000's.

 **(3:Change myself back to 6 years old.**

I snapped my fingers and with a bright green flash i was back to being a 6 year old again.

 **(4:Slap Kim Jong** **Un** **into the Stone age.**

I fly to North Korea and walked up to Kim jong un and Slap him so hard he time travel's to the stone age.

 **(5:Prevent Donald Trump from being elected.**

I timed traveled to the 2016 election and convince everyone to Vote for Hillary Clinton multiple times.

 **(6:Prevent the Assassinations of Dr Martin Luther king,John F Kennedy and Abraham Lincoln.**

With a bright green flash i time travel to the dates of the Assassinations and stopped them. By Snapping John Wilks booths neck and Shooting Lee Harvey Oswald and James Earl Ray in the heads.

 **(7:Bring a** **Spinosaurus** **to the present.**

I opened a time portal and a Spinosaurus stepped through letting out a loud roar.

 **Next Mind stone**


End file.
